


Unspeakable Perversion

by tsundanire



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 8th year, A hint of fluff, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Marking, Come Swallowing, D/s, EWE, Gratuitous Smut, Group Sex, Hand Jobs, Infidelity, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, POV First Person, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, use of derogatory terms like 'slag' in a consensual setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 02:18:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16030934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsundanire/pseuds/tsundanire
Summary: A group of boys return to Hogwarts for an eighth-year and find themselves sharing more than just a room.





	Unspeakable Perversion

**Author's Note:**

> So what was supposed to be a drabble for my kinky prompt list, ended up with this monstrosity. This includes: 18. Display, 25. Bathroom sex, 30. Are you going to leave me like this, and 47. Praise. (The last was my own personal addition because I couldn't not).
> 
> Of course I can't post this without thanking two of the most amazing people for giving this multiple look-overs. [@keyflight790](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keyflight790) and [@fantom-ftnoise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantom_ftnoise) you guys are the best, and I don't know what I've done to deserve you <3 <3 <3

 

 

 

_8th Year Boys Dorm_

 

It wasn’t meant to be something we talked about, but let’s be frank and say whoever decided that five hormonal, sexually repressed 18-year-olds should share a room clearly didn’t think it through long enough. Especially when one of those boys was one Harry James Potter. Especially when Harry turned out to be the biggest slag in our year (Hell, in our generation might be more accurate at this rate) after the weight of the war had been removed from those young shoulders.

 

It started when Harry, finally feeling comfortable enough in his own body, began walking around the dorm room completely starkers. Now I, Draco Lucius Malfoy, am not the prudest of people by any means, but even I have my limits. There he saunters around, proudly displaying the roundest, most ~~delectable~~ profane arse I have ever seen. I usually return to my book whenever he saunters in, looking for all the world like he wants nothing more than to get his tight arse fucked into the mattress. But no one ever dares, though I’m sure Blaise has been close to giving in.

 

Tonight is the end of all decency, however, when Harry strips out of his uniform and lies on his bed, tummy side down. This has the unfortunate consequence of keeping his ridiculous arse in everyone’s view. I’m still certain an arse like that should be illegal, but again, I try to bring my focus back to my book. Merlin knows if I allow myself another glance, I may not be able to stop, and that’s just wrong considering how much I hate the specky git. Well, hate is a strong word these days, so I suppose I feel mildly ambiguous about him. The more I focus on this damned book, the easier it will be to believe that.

 

I can hear the others stirring, each feigning their own interests for different reasons. Weasley to my left always does his best to ignore the rising sexual tension for obvious reasons: his relatively ‘straight’ identity, and well his rather intellectual girlfriend. And yet he somehow can't seem to resist a few glances at the raw sensuality of his supposed ‘Best Mate’, leaving me to wonder how they’ve made it seven or so years of being in the same dorm without further temptations. Neville to his right, seems the least likely of all of us to do a thing, and yet each time Harry puts himself on display, there is a definite visual arousal coming from his lower half.

 

Blaise - well, Blaise is just as much a slag as Harry is, and it makes me wonder why he’s held off sampling the goods this long. He proves me right, of course, the second Harry’s legs spread apart, showing more than just arse. I can almost hear the saliva dripping from everyone’s mouths, and all I can do is roll my eyes. The lot of them are never going to do a damn thing about it, so I don’t understand why they let themselves drown in the fantasy. But then Blaise gets off the bed and inevitably changes everything for us all.

 

Harry arches just slightly, giving a more tantalizing view of the puckering hole they are all now openly interested in. I decide to watch out of curiosity, and nothing more. I only want to see how far Blaise ends up taking this - not because I have any interest in seeing him turn Harry into a blithering mess.

 

I can’t quite hear, but Blaise leans in and whispers something to Harry, who grins and nods, pushing himself up to rest his weight back on his heels. Although the angle changes, those of us still lying in our beds still have a great view of Harry’s perky arse - and now there’s a rising current because Blaise is undoing his trousers. I scoff, and yet can’t stop myself from closing the book I am supposed to be reading. I’m too invested now, and need to see how this ends. I desperately want to know if Blaise intends on fucking the Saviour because I’ll need explicit details on how it feels for research of course… collect some data, turn it into a flow chart, you know, the important stuff.

 

I can hear Blaise’s groan from across the room as Harry dives in eagerly, sucking at Blaise with a boldness and the kind of determination that I’d never seen Harry put into his school work. Of course, I’ve personally had the pleasure of enjoying Blaise’s cock, and can at least yield in the knowledge that it is completely worth the kind of lascivious worship Harry is currently performing.

 

I can see movement on both my peripherals, and know the other two men have started feeling a little aroused by the sight of Blaise’s prick slowly disappearing inside Harry’s mouth. Looking over to the right confirms my theory as Neville has a palm pressed against the tent in his pyjama bottoms, rubbing just enough to tease and nothing more. As Blaise pulls his hips back and coaxes the tip of his cock against Harry’s lips and tongue, I take a glance to the right and see Weasley already has his prick out and is slowly fisting it, as if timing his pace to the show before him.

 

How strange that I’m the only one staying as far out of it as I can, though evidence of my own arousal has made itself quite apparent in my pyjamas. Though if anyone asked, I would blame it all on Blaise, and it wouldn’t be that surprising to anyone. I can at least admit to myself that from here, they actually make quite the stunning pair. I tell myself that is why I keep watching and why I can’t seem to pull my attention away anymore. Especially not when Blaise groans as he slides his length fully back into Harry’s mouth, and the Golden Boy just takes it all. Neville whimpers, Weasley grunts, and all I can do is swallow.

 

“Ngh, yeah that’s it, Potter. Fucking take it - Gah - Damn!” Blaise grasps Harry by his ebony hair and tugs firmly. “Watch those teeth, you minx.”

 

As if he can't take much more of being away from the show, Weasley pulls his pants all the way off and slides out of the bed.

 

“Weasley.” Blaise nods, and I wonder if there was some sort of etiquette they are supposed to follow or if everyone is just letting their lust guide them. I don't suppose there is a book in the library entitled, “How to behave when a sex fueled orgy begins,” though I surmise that Professor Lockhart would have the rights to it if it was real.

 

“Look at him, isn’t he gorgeous like this?” Blaise’s voice rumbles, showing Weasley how well Harry is sucking his cock. Weasley speeds up his jerking tugs, clearly too aroused to think rationally.

 

“Don’t tell ‘Mione, kay?” Weasley murmurs, voice rattled by the vision of pure sex in front of him - as if Harry could even answer, and Blaise makes certain his expectations are clear.

 

“Don’t talk with your mouth full, Potter.” He shoves in roughly, causing Harry to gag just a little before breathing through his nose. “Here, Weasley, put your hand on his cheek right here.” Blaise maneuvers Weasley’s hand so it presses right into Harry’s pushed out cheeks. “Yeah… That’s it, that’s all me right there. Feel that? That’s me fucking right to the back of his gorgeous fucking mouth,” Blaise all but grunts, and Weasley moans, using just one hand to continue rapidly jerking himself.

 

Neville remains in his bed, hand slowly circling over the top of his pyjamas, but he seems far more restless than before, as if he too wants to jump in now that he isn't the first. He turns to look at me briefly, then scurries out of his bed.

 

Blaise pulls out of Harry’s mouth and yanks Harry up into a passionate kiss. I uncross my legs, unable to bear the throbbing of my erection any longer. I don’t know what Blaise is going to do, and part of me yearns to be in the group with them. But I remain in place as Blaise quickly flits a glance my way. By this point I’ve got my left leg stretched out in front of me and my right is bent at the knee. My hand is just softly caressing the head of my cock and Blaise knows exactly how to get at me. He knows what I want better than I do and he knows exactly how to push my buttons to get there.

 

“Potter… What do you want?”

 

Harry moans and positions himself to bend over the edge of the bed with his arse up in the air. There’s a communal groan as everyone gets a fantastic view of his slicked-up arse hole. I throb against my hand, and the little bit of fluid that leaks out of me forces me to acknowledge what I desperately want to deny. I want to fuck him. I want to shove myself inside him and lose all control.

 

“Oh good boy, Potter. Got yourself a tight little hole there don’t you? Who do you want in there first?”

 

Harry looks as if all common sense has already gone out the window and Blaise was asking him about Arithmancy. He jiggles his hips so that his cheeks bounce rhythmically. God it is stunning and I can't help the solid groan that leaves my throat. Apparently it is loud enough that they all turn to look at me. Even Harry, pinning me with his emerald eyes, filled with the kind of desire one might feel after taking a lust potion. But this isn't manufactured. This is 100% real, and his need is great.

 

“Draco, why don’t you come join us?” Blaise smirks knowingly.

 

“Why don’t you get fucked, Blaise.” I scowl, still rubbing my hand up and down over my prick.

 

“Seems like Potter is the one wanting it. And if you don’t get over here now, I’ll gladly step up and take your place.”

 

“A-actually…” Neville starts hesitantly, taking a step closer. “I-I was hoping maybe I could… Uhm…Taste him first?”

 

Blaise’s eyebrows shot up, as if it's the last thing he is expecting. “Well, well, well. Ickle Longbottom wants to play… I guess you’ll have to wait after all, Draco.” Throwing me a smirk, Blaise moves to make room for Neville, who kneels down and slides between Harry’s open legs and the bed. His eyes are wide with curiosity and excitement, but there is also an undercurrent of nerves in the way Neville’s hands reach up and grasp Harry’s prick.

 

“Is this okay, Harry?” Neville gives Harry a few tentative strokes, while Blaise tuts.

 

“Now, now, boys. You know the rules. Weasley, why don’t you go keep Harry’s mouth full. We don’t want to make Harry feel like he has to think too hard now, do we? It’s quite clear what he wants, and if at any point it gets to be too much,” Blaise pauses and pinches Harry’s thigh to make sure he is paying close attention. “All he has to do is stomp his foot three times and we will stop. Is that clear?”

 

Everyone murmurs their assent, and in Harry’s case he stomps his foot once. Blaise has always been a careful Dom, and in my experience that made things better because I knew I could fully trust him to take me far beyond my conscious mind and yet still be able to put a full stop on everything if it got too much.

 

Of course, I hardly submit anymore these days, but for Blaise? Well, he is the ultimate Dom and I doubt I’ll ever meet a man I can trust as much as I trust him. Even now, he stares at me until I give my consent to these shenanigans, regardless of my actual participation. He probably knows I’ll give in eventually, because staring at Harry’s stunning body arched over the bed, hips minutely thrusting into Neville’s fist while Weasley makes his way on the bed to kneel in front of Harry, offering his cock to that lucious mouth… Even I don’t know how much longer I can resist. Harry’s arse bounces tantalizingly, and I am tempted to get closer in order to get a better look… Maybe even a better taste. But I wait, strangely more curious to see how the three of them might take Harry apart. I don't have to wait long.

 

Weasley, who looks increasingly intoxicated simply from rubbing the tip of his dick against Harry’s plush pillowy lips, finally presses in with a groan. Harry eagerly sucks at the tip, tongue sloshing around as much of the sensitive skin as it can reach.

 

“Merlin, Harry, you are too bloody good at tha-a-at….” Weasley puffs out a breath, pushing as much of himself as he could into Harry’s mouth. He isn't the largest of the five (Neville is an inch smaller), but Harry still has trouble taking it all in and coughs as he gets stuck on the last half inch. Lifting his hand, Harry gently fondles at Weasley’s fiery, furred bollocks, which pulls out another groan from the ginger.

 

Neville has spent the time slowly lapping up every inch of Harry’s hard length, using his tongue to tease from the tip, all the way down to the base, and even lower when he burrows his face into the curly hair below. I can imagine the musky scent Neville is inhaling, so strong right there, and it causes my cock to twitch. I pull my hand away, knowing that if I give in now, I won't last till later, and that suddenly seems like a very important goal. Clearly the scent must have been arousing to Neville too, because he pulls his cock out of his pyjamas and starts stroking himself in earnest. But still, he only teases, never quite swallowing or taking the full length between his lips.

 

Blaise has been leaning against one of the bed posts, just slowly stroking himself as he watches, but as he sees the three boys taking and giving their pleasure it is as if he can't help himself any longer. He steps up behind Harry and teases the tip of his length along the cushioning of Harry’s backside. It is strangely both arousing and infuriating. I’m not entirely sure why the idea of Harry getting fucked by Blaise pisses me off, but it does.

 

But Blaise doesn't dive in; instead he focuses on pressing in between the voluptuous cheeks, thrusting between them until the tip of his cock peeks out at the end of each upwards thrust. The beast in my belly settles to a simmer as I realise no one else was actually planning on fucking Harry. Not yet.

 

Blaise groans as Harry clenches his cheeks, and Weasley grasps Harry’s thick hair with two hands as he starts fucking his best mate’s mouth. It shouldn’t have been as hot an image as it actually is… But there they are, the four boys taking their pleasure from each other, moaning and sucking, stroking and shuddering, as if there is nothing left in the world but this. It is damn near pornographic, but even that isn't a fair comparison, because this was way hotter. I know these boys, I know what they are like, and to see them all like this is something not even porn could recreate. I can't help my hand as it swiftly pulls my pyjamas down and starts stroking my throbbing cock. I can’t ever remember being this hard. My hips start bucking up just slightly into my fist, as I watched Neville beat himself off with a new kind of urgency. He is probably getting close, considering how loud he was groaning now. I can't really blame him either, because the sounds of everyone as they took their pleasure from the Boy Who Lived are absolutely potent.

 

Neville arches his body, using one hand to stroke Harry and the other on himself until he comes with a cry, splattering Harry’s belly with his seed. He slumps down for a moment, completely blissed out and apparently spent, though Harry’s cock still twitches eagerly in his face.

 

From the sounds of it, Weasley isn't all that far behind, but he slows down his thrusts until he’s barely moving.

 

“Fuck, Harry, I’m too close…”

 

“Why don’t you paint that pretty face of his then, Weasley?” Blaise suggests, grunting as he grasps Harry by the hips and begins thrusting zealously.

 

“God, yes. I’m gonna do that, Harry… Okay? I’m gonna, ngh, I’m gonna paint your beautiful cheeks with my come,” Weasley groans as he shudders through an orgasm, spurting ribbons of white come on Harry’s blissed-out face.

 

Harry bucks his hips back against Blaise, fists grasping at the sheets beneath him. He isn't allowed to speak, so he knows better than to beg for more, but he is doing almost that with just his body.

 

As Blaise gets closer to finishing, I'm finding that what little control I have left is slipping away. . I want Harry. I can't deny that anymore. He is almost vibrating with need and I want to be the one to give it to him.

 

“Alright, Harry, I’m about to blow, and since you’ve been such a good boy for us so far, I’m going to let you decide where you want it.” Blaise grabs a handful of Harry’s arse in his hands, molding it around like clay.

 

Harry arches his back beautifully, jiggling his hips in such a way that his cheeks bounce and rub independently against Blaise’s prick.

 

“Oh yeah. Just like that, Potter,” Blaise groans, using his hands to push the cheeks together, thrusting with the kind of speed he used when he got close. “Where do you want it, Potter?”

 

Harry turns his head, still being such a good boy and not saying a word, and opens his mouth as wide as he can with his tongue sticking out.

 

“Excellent choice.” Blaise pulls Harry back by the shoulder and pushes him down on his knees, putting him right at eye-level (or mouth-level) with the fist currently bringing Blaise over the edge. It only takes a minute or two more of quick strokes before he, too, blasts a load across Harry’s face.

 

I groan at the stunning sight of Harry on his knees, dripping in come and panting from his own need. His cock twitches below, so swollen it appears almost painfully red. Someone really ought to help him with that. Though as I look around, everyone else has begun to gather their dropped pants. Looks like it's just me and Harry.

 

As if summoned by my thoughts, Harry looks straight at me, pinning me in place with the pure fire and lust in his gaze. He is still being so good, not saying a single word, but I know if he could, it would be something along the lines of, ‘Are you really going to leave me like this?’ which takes away what little is left of my sanity. I slowly shift my legs off the bed and walk purposefully towards him, making sure everyone knew that I was giving in. Out of the corner of my eye, I could swear I saw money exchange between the three of them, as if bets had been placed on the outcome of this.

 

“I’m going to ask you something, Potter, and I only want you answering with either a nod or a headshake. Is that understood?”

 

Harry nodded, his pupils dilating further with arousal.

 

“You want this?”

 

Another nod.

 

“With me?” I ask uncertainly, just a hint of my own insecurity showing.

 

Another rather eager nod, followed by Harry’s tongue moistening his plump lips.

 

“Very well. I’m going to fuck you, Harry.” He shivers at the use of his first name, and it occurs to me that I’d never used it out loud before. It won’t be an all-the-time thing, but maybe in moments like this when he is completely undone and nearly begging for me, I’ll reward him and use it. I motion that he should stand, and he does. I can see Blaise’s seed drip down Harry’s chin. Fuck, that was hot. Not to mention Neville’s contribution still dripping down Harry’s chest, and Weasley’s on the rest of Harry’s face. Part of me, the part that is so deeply repressed I barely know it exists, wants to use my fingers to scoop a bit of everyone into Harry’s mouth so that he could taste everyone’s desire for him. I want to follow that up with a heady kiss, so that in a way all five of us were together in this intimate moment.

 

But I don’t have the courage for that. Not today. Instead, something inside of me wants to keep our first time private, even though I’ve just watched my roommates ravish this same boy. And even though there are dark thoughts of defiling him in my own mind, I still crave one moment of pure intimacy with the boy I’ve been dancing around for years. Not allowing myself to think it through further than that, I grab Harry by the same hand he denied me years before, and pull him into our dorm bathroom.

 

I can hear Blaise muttering frustratedly about wanting to watch, but I also know he wouldn’t deny me this, not when he’s worked so hard to get us to this point in the first place. I know he’s been planning to get me to throw caution to the wind and just jump into something with Harry for a while; I just had no idea he’d go this far or involve this many other people. Not that there are any complaints about the show I just watched - and may be interested in having happen again.

 

I pull Harry into a shower cubicle and start the water.  I notice Harry looks a bit shy or nervous now that the initial edge has worn off. I don’t want anything getting in the way of me finally having him, so I reach out and rub some of Weasley’s spunk off of Harry’s face before pulling him flush and pressing our lips together. It’s soft at first because I think we both can't seem to believe this was actually happening, but then the realization kicks in and suddenly lips and hands are everywhere, and desperate.

 

I want to devour every inch of him and it still doesn't seem like it will be enough to satisfy. He is equally ravenous, fingernails scratching at my back and reminding me of the last time he’d cut me open in a bathroom. I know this will end much differently, however, and I prove that by lifting him up and hoisting his legs around my waist. I walk us both beneath the stream of water, kissing him so hard my tongue is halfway to his throat. I can't remember removing my clothes, but I am as naked as the man I currently hold in my arms.

 

“D-Did you… wandlessly and wordlessly remove my clothes?” I ask in shock, pulling away enough to see his abashed expression. He knows better than to speak, but he nods once. I growl with pleasure, rocking my hips into his, causing our erections to grind together. He moans and arches his back just enough that the water from the shower flows between us, adding extra sensation to our frotting. His hands reach back, trying to find anything to grip and  hold onto, but there is only slick wall. I need more friction than this. I need to be inside of him.

 

I take a step forward until his back is pressed to the old tile, causing him to hiss from the cold. I let one hand go, and he adjusts to counter the lack of balance on that side. I use my free hand to shift and align my cock with his still-slick hole. He feels tight and luxuriously warm already, and all I’ve done is press the tip in. I groan and burrow my head against his shoulder, feeling his hands move to stroke his own cock. I push in a little at a time, pulling out when I’ve gotten an inch further, and whispering a spell to keep the passage well-lubricated.

 

Finally, I can feel Harry’s tightness around the base and know then that I am fully seated inside of him. I let out a groan against his neck, followed by several bites and soft kisses.

 

“Fuck, you feel incredible. Fucking fit me like a glove, Harry.” I can’t help but whisper his praises on each thrust in. He moans for me, fist still tight around himself, and, Gods, if it isn’t the most heady of sights. I could drown from my lust for him and still be happy that I died tasting from this most forbidden of fruit. My body aches from the strain of holding Harry up, but I don’t want to end this yet. I look around and see the bench behind us. I take him over to it and lay him down, never once completely pulling out of him. I already can’t stand the idea of not being inside of him, which doesn’t bode well for the future. That’s a problem for future me to deal with.

 

All I can focus on is the feel of his insides clenching around me. I grasp either side of the bench and use the angle as leverage to get as deep as I can. His hands pull his legs back, giving me more room to plunge inside. I don’t know how long I’ll last like this, and I know we won’t have many private moments going forward, so I give into temptation and groan out praises for him. I know he likes it because each time I do, he moans, or his cock twitches and dribbles.

 

“Fuck, Harry, you are - Mmm, unbelievable. You were such a good boy out there for them, and you’ve been so good for me.”

 

I lean in to lick and nibble at his earlobe, feeling him shiver from the sensitivity.

 

“And you are still being so incredibly good. You haven’t said a word, but fuck, I can’t wait to hear you tell me how good it feels next time. I want to hear you when you try to put words together but I’m just fucking you so well, you can’t even think.”

 

Harry shivers and moans again. I had no idea how well praise works on him, and it gives me ideas for possible class-time shenanigans.

 

“Oh God, I don’t think I’m going to last, Harry. You feel too good, I’m going to fill you up.” I can’t take it any longer. Throwing my head back, my body arches and I grunt as I do what I promised, and empty my load inside of him. And like the greedy little slag he is, Harry takes it all. Panting, it takes me a minute before I’m able to pull out with a wince. I’m still so sensitive, but I can see Harry’s body, so desperate to come too. Poor boy had been used so many times and so many ways tonight, and I want to help him out.

 

Leaning over him, I slip the tip of his cock between my lips, eagerly tasting the uniquely erotic flavour of him on my tongue. I groan, and he pushes his hips up, wanting more from me. I swat his thigh with a partial grin, but he gives me a contrite look, so I continue. I take him into my mouth, inch by slow and tantalizing inch, the skin of his cock like plush velvet in my mouth. I use a free hand to reach under and slowly palm at the tender and drawn up bollocks. I can only take him half-way before I start to choke, so I use the hand holding him to stroke over everything I can't reach.

 

I can hear him moaning away above me, but still he manages to keep his words to himself. God knows I need to reward him for being so insanely good for all of us, so I bring my tongue into the mix, using it to swirl around the thick head then back down the underside as much as I can before pulling back. I want this to last forever, because now that I know what he tastes like, what he smells like, fuck… what he sounds like during sex, I need it all the time. I don’t know how I survived this long without him, and I’m worried about the potential for obsession here. But with the way his hands are grasping my hair, and his whole body shivering with the exertion of staying still so as not to hurt my throat, I know I’m already lost. I know that he has me completely wrapped around him, regardless of who gave the orders tonight.

 

I moan around him again, my flaccid cock giving a meek twitch of interest, though I know it’ll be a while before I’m ready to go again. I hear his moans getting closer together and louder, and I can tell he’s getting ready to blow. I consider, for a moment, letting him come on my face, knowing how degrading it can feel but how powerful it is for the person doing it. But I keep him firmly between my lips as I suck, because I want his taste in my mouth. I want to savour every drop as it pours down my throat, and the dark knowledge that I was the only one of the group to taste him in completion.

 

I let his bollocks go, and let my hand roam over his chest. The moment our hands entwine is the moment he lets himself go, crying out wordlessly, and I drink him down with the eagerness of someone dying of thirst.

 

When he slips from my mouth, I can feel him shaking. I know we put him through a lot tonight, and he will need some time to come down from the high. I bring him to the shower, thankful that the water is still hot despite it running while we fucked. I take my time washing every inch of his body, as well as my own, and try hard not to smile… even though it is clear as day on my face. This year was already going to be a game-changer, with everyone recovering from the war. But at least come Monday, in our first classes together, I can rest easy in the knowledge of what happened here tonight would happen again. And now I even have a new piece of ammunition I can use against Harry during classes… Something they can all use.

 

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [Tumblr](https://breathofmine.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
